Separation
by evilsmirk Rizhuu
Summary: sebuah penembakan membawa seorang Zero Kiryuu kembali pada masa lalu dan masa depan yang menantinya. Satu persatu semua rangkaian tanda tanya pada dirinya terkuak bagai mengupas kulit jagung. Di antara sengatan fakta yang mulai terkuak, sampai mana dirinya akan dapat mempertahankan ikatan dengan Kaname Kuran, Crimson Sword's leader yang terlibat dalam pembunuhan keluarganya?


**Separation © EvilSmirk Rizhuu**

**A/N** : Haii, perkenalkan, Saya hanyalah author labil yang selalu kena WB untuk ngetik fanfic #dibuangkelaut. Yah, teganya saya membuat akun Ffn saya kosong melopong tak terisi entah sejak berapa tahun. Hiks~ gomenasai,,

Fic ini saya publish atas saran Zero BiE dan KuroShiro-cchi, arigatou udah ngasih dukungan dan masukannya.

**Main ****Pairing : Kaname x Zero ****dan plus-plusnya nanti.**

**Genre: ****Romance, sedikit Hurt sedikit Action –ataw lebih?—**

**About Disclaimer : ****Vampire Knight © Hino Matsuri****, **Segala karakter yang saya pakai disini sepenuhnya milik Matsuri-sensei, saya tidak ada niatan untuk mengambil keuntungan secara materiil apapun darinya. Saya Cuma mau mengeluarkan hasrat ehemfujoshiehem terpendam saya #dikepruk

**Warning** : **AU, Chara death –maybe-, Hurt/Comfort, and pair straight ada di chap ini, **untuk ** Yaoi, dan main pair akan ada di chap berikutnya. **

Singkat kata : Selamat menikmati, happy reading and review. **Don't Like, Don't Read!**

**Chapter 00 : Opening Case**

Desiran air terdengar. Ombak tengah berpacu untuk meruntuhkan sang karang yang masih tetap berdiri kokoh. Diatasnya langit masih terbentang luas, menyiratkan warna jingga penuh kedamaian. Bayangan sosok ditengah senja berdiri disitu. Mendengarkan raungan laut yang menjadi melodi dalam kesedihannya. Tak ada yang tahu bagaimana rupa sosok itu yang hanya dilalui seberkas cahaya. Dan sang angin hanya mampu mengibaskan helaian rambut putih saljunya yang mulai menggelap oleh kelabu sore. Hanya nafasnya yang menderu yang menandakan bahwa dia hidup, dia manusia dan dengan perawakan sempurna pada tubuhnya.

Kesedihan, huh? Tidak. Dia tidak sedih. Dan tak pernah sedih. Bahkan dulu ketika orang tuanya meninggal dibunuh di depan matanya. Dia tidak sedih. Tapi dia marah dan murka pada siapapun yang telah membunuh mereka. Itu sumpahnya, dan sampai sekarang masih mengalir dalam nadinya. Namun, tetap saja, kata sedih yang tak pernah ada dalam kamus raut wajahnya itu akan selalu ada dihatinya, ia bahkan hampir mengingkari dan memberontak pada kata sedih tersebut. Dia sedih? Tidak, lebih dari itu. Bahkan kata itu tak cukup untuk merajut perasaannya kini. Sakit? Sungguh tak pernah dia akui kalau dia merasa sakit namun setiap kali dia mengingat sosok yang jauh di matanya itu, entah mengapa jantungnya bagai ditusuk ribuan belati dan tercerca tak dipungguti. Dia hancur. Jantungnya sudah hancur termakan rayap cinta yang barusan sudah dia campakan. Ironis sekali, dia yang mencampakkan namun dia yang merasa hancur.

"Waktumu sudah habis Kiryuu."

Suara dingin itu datang dari belakangnya. Menggema di kedua telinganya yang masih berfungsi dengan baik meskipun kalimatnya hampir tertelan ombak lautan. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada sang laut yag kini hampir didominasi warna tanah untuk menemukan sosok yang ada dibelakangnya.

Di depan sana, sosok yang tak dikenalnya namun tahu betul namanya berdiri. Menatapnya tak kalah dingin dengan suaranya, mengacungkan pistol tepat ke arahnya, entah itu kepalanya atau jantungnya.

"Sepertinya kau tak bisa lari lagi, hm? Apa sudah menyerah?" Tanyanya tanpa mengurangi nada dingin di tiap kalimatnya. Zero Kiryuu, nama lengkap pemuda yang semenjak tadi berdiri tepat di pingir mulut tebing tak merasakan gentar sekalipun kini pistol yang dipegang sosok itu akan melayangkan pelurunya dalam hitungan detik. Namun, anehnya waktu yang mengalir di sekitarnya seolah memperlambat hal tersebut.

"Kau tahu, aku harus menyelesaikan tugasku. Dan kau malah mengajakku bermain kucing-kucingan."

Sosok dengan rambut pirang dan memakai mantel serba hitam itu melanjutkan kalimatnya dengan seringai diwajah datarnya. Merasakan jika sang mangsa tak akan lari lagi dari bidikannya setelah hampir tiga jam yang lalu dia kehilangan jejaknya. Zero tak bergeming dari tempatnya meskipun instingnya sudah megatakan dia dalam keadaan bahaya. Ia hanya menatap kosong pada sosok yang diyakini sebagai seorang pemuda yang lebih tinggi darinya itu. Jarak lima meter darinya sebenarnya masih bisa dia gunakan untuk melompat dari tebing itu. Meskpun nantinya dia harus ber-_gamble_ untuk menentukan hidup atau tidaknya dia. Tapi, tampaknya Zero tak berniat untuk kabur ataupun loncat.

"Kau mau membunuhku?"

Pertanyaan yang lebih mengarah pada pernyataan dia keluarkan dari mulutnya. Kembali zero mengamati pemuda dihadapannya itu dengan saksama. Dia yakin jika pemuda ini memang diperintahkan seseorang untuk membunuhnya. _Pembunuh bayaran rupanya_. Zero menyimpulkan dan enggan beranjak dari sana. Pemuda itu tak menjawab pernyataanya, hanya ombak yang berdesir mengiringi ketenangan dan ketegangan diatas tebing itu.

Apa Zero sudah menyerah? Apa dirinya benar-benar ingin dibunuh oleh orang ini? Pertanyaan itu menguar begitu saja dalam hitungan detik dengan pemuda itu yang masih berdiri dan menngamati dirinya. Tertarikkah dia? Decakan pelan yang tak mampu terdengar Zero keluar dari sang penembak. Tak disangka, pemuda buruannya yang baru sehari dia amati dan sudah beberapa hari ini dia kejar-kejar justru begitu menarik perhatiannya. Sayang sekali dia harus mati ditangannya. sayangnya pekerjaan ini tidak bisa disandingkan dengan sebuah ego, dia harus menjalankan tugasnya. Bagaimanapun, uang bayaran membunuh pemuda ini sudah dimasukkan dalam kantong rekeningnya. Sama artinya dia harus mencabut nyawanya tanpa terkecuali. Satu orang baginya tak akan sulit untuk dibunuh, kan? Mengingat dirinya yang sudah berulang kali membunuh orang-orang yang mereka anggap 'sampah' dan 'benalu' dalam bisnis _underground_ mau secara legal ataupun illegal. Dia yang disebut-sebut oleh 'mereka' sebagai '_jigoku no ite_' tak pernah memikirkan apakah yang dibunuhnya itu seorang pejabat, orang-orang tidak berdosa, ataupun anak-anak. Tidak. Dia tidak akan peduli. Silahkan saja mereka mengganggapnya pembunuh berdarah dingin meskipun kenyataannya memang benar.

"Kenapa kau tidak segera menarik pelatukmu?" Suara Zero mengalihkan pikirannya. Kembali dia berkonsentrasi penuh pada pemuda bermata _lilac_ dengan tantangan terselip disorotnya.

"Apa kau punya satu permintaan?" Sang penembak bertanya asal. Sungguh, mengulur waktu itu memang kebiasaan buruknya walaupun, nantinya sang korban akan tetap mati oleh tembakannya. Tapi, perpanjangan waktu yang dia berikan pada pemuda ini lebih lama dari yang lain. Dia berniat ingin mendengar suara sang malaikat lebih lama, sebelum tertelan oleh pekikan tembakannya. Heh, jangan salahkan dia yang punya kemampuan sebagai seorang _sniper_ dan juga penembak jarak dekat. Namun, kemampuan itu tidaklah penting bagi seorang Zero, diajuga tak mempedulikan ucapannya dan dijawabnya dengan cepat. Menambah level penasaran sang _shooter_. Jika bicara dengannya tak ingin, maka akan dia buat bibirnya menjerit kesakitan.

"Tidak ada yang ingin ku sampaikan."

_Cih!Sialan!_ Ketegasan terpancar dari matanya, terarah ke sang pembunuh yang menyeringai senang –atau kecewa? Mungkin makhluk ini sudah siap mati. Anehnya, tak ada rasa keputusasaan disorot manik _lavender_-nya.

"Baiklah, jika itu maumu," balasnya. _Huh, sayang sekali kita harus berpisah sekarang, my prey angel_. Bisikan pelan itu terdengar seiring dia menarik pelatuk pistolnya. Menyarangkan peluru pada sosok indah direfleksi oleh manik _burnt-orange_ miliknya.

DOORR!

Suara tembakan itu menggema di atas tebing dan menjatuhkan tubuh korbanya di tengah gemuruh ombak yang berteriak menghantam batu karang. Sangat disayangkan sekali bagi dirinya, bahkan diujung mautnya pun dia tak menyuarakan jeritannya.

Sebuah cincin emas putih dengan tiga garis vertikal terjatuh dari genggaman pemuda bermata rubi yang berdiri ditengah atlar. Jantung seorang Kaname Kuran seolah mendapatkan sebuah pukulan yang sangat dahsyat. Ia membeku sejenak, menghiraukan tatapan heran para tamu dan melupakan segala hal yang ada didepannya. Ia tak mempedulikan gema nada yang mengiringinya dan membiarkan cincin yang harusnya dipasangkan kepada calon mempelai wanita terjatuh tanpa berniat mencari ataupun mengambilnya. Toh, kebenarannya adalah dia tak pernah mengahendaki pernikahan ini terlaksana. Pernikahan ini adalah palsu. Hanya kedok belaka untuk mencari kekuasaan, kehebatan, keselamatan –dan demi melindungi seseorang?, benarkah itu? Hal itu yang masih dia pertanyakan. Semenjak dia memasuki atlar, tak pernah sedikitpun pikirannya terlepas dari sosok pemuda yang lima jam lalu meninggalkannya dengan mengatakan,

"_Aku sudah menyerah Kaname—"_

" _Kau sudah terperangkap dalam sandiwaraku dan sekarang aku mengakhirinya disini. Aku ingin sekali melihatmu sekarat bersamanya."_

Pemuda itu berbohong. Pemuda pemilik mata _lavender_ yang menjadi darah di nadinya dan pendetak jantungnya itu memang sedang bersandiwara padanya dengan mengatakan tidak mencintainya dan meninggalkannya didepan tempat acara pernikahannya berlangsung. Namun, Kaname bukan orang yang bodoh yang percaya begitu saja akan sandiwara. Selama dia menjalani hidupnya, tak ada orang yang bisa dipercayanya selain adik dan para _aristocrat_ yang mengabdi padanya. Miris dia mengingat salah satu keluarga, baru saja mengkhianati dirinya tepat didepan hidungnya. Hanya demi kedudukan sebagai kepala keluarga Kuran sekaligus seorang presdir di perusahannya. Kaname tahu secerdik Zero menipunya, dia lebih ulung. Namun, sekarang siapa yang menduga kalau sebelum benar-benar Zero meninggalkannya, sang pemuda bermarga Kiryuu itu tak segan untuk menembaki asal –tak tentu arah– dan beruntung tidak mengenai bagian vitalnya –tentu saja karena Kaname memiliki gerak reflek yang bagus dalam menghindar–. Hanya saja, jeritan yang Zero lontarkan tak bisa hilang dari benaknya,

"_Kalau di dekatmu, aku ingin sekali membunuhmu. K__uran,__ seharusnya kubunuh __kau __sejak awal setelah fakta yang ku terima—"_

Kalimat selanjutnya yang sangat tidak dia duga dan tidak bisa dia terima,

"_kau adalah orang yang bertanggung jawab atas kematian orang tuaku. Kau adalah pembunuh keluargaku."_ Raungan itu masih menggema. Bahkan lebih nyaring sekarang.

"….name.."

"Kaname.." Panggilan itu menyadarkan Kaname dari keterbekuannya. Dia kembali mendapati dirinya berada di tengah atlar dan seorang perempuan cantik memakai gaun putih disampingnya. Dengan rambut ikal digelung rapi kebelakang dan ditutup dengan renda putih mengikat disanggulkan diatas gelung rambutnya. Tatapan tajam diraut wajah yang menunjukkan ketidaksabaran pada perempuan itu mengarah padanya, meskipun bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum manis bak seorang puteri. Seolah memberikan isyarat untuk segera menyelesaikan upacara pernikahannya tanpa menunda-nunda lagi. Selain itu, tatapan sang pastur –yang memimpin keberlangsungan acara pernikahannya tersebut– memberikan tatapan untuk segera memakaikan cincin itu pada mempelai wanita. Sampai ada seseorang yang bergerak untuk mengambil dan menyerahkan cincin yang bergulir tersebut, Kaname sama sekali tak merespon. Masih enggan untuk menyematkan cincin itu padanya.

"Kaname-sama, segeralah pasangkan cincinnya," Kaname menatap dingin sang pastur yang berbisik pelan padanya dengan nada ketakutan. Ia memutar matanya pada cincin ditangan orang entah-siapa-itu yang tak dikenalnya dan tak berniat untuk mengenal ataupun memandang wajahnya. Dengan gerakan pelan, Kaname mengambil benda sebesar jari sang perempuan, memberikan tatapan membunuh berharap dengan begitu bisa memusnahkan cincinnya yang sampai kapanpun tidak akan dia bisa. Bagaimanapun juga, Kaname tetaplah seorang manusia, bukan makhluk supernatural. Terbesit pula rasa keinginan Kaname untuk menembak mati perempuan ini. Karena dia, menyadari sepenuhnya, apabila cincin ini tersemat dijari manisnya, maka dia tak akan bisa terlepas lagi dari jerat perempuan tersebut. Meskipun itu hanyalah bentuk formalitas saja. Cincin itu hanya untuk memberi bukti bahwa sang penerus Kuran itu menyerah pada perempuan ini. Tanda bahwa dirinya sudah menyerahkan segala kepemilikan yang dia punya kepadanya. Tapi, maaf saja Kaname sebenarnya tidak akan sudi, untuk menyerahkan dirinya walaupun materiil yang dia miliki direnggut. Sampai kapanpun seluruh raga dan cintanya sudah dia serahkan pada seseorang yang sekarang keberadaannya entah dimana.

Brengsek! Dia terdesak sekarang. Tak punya pilihan lain selain menikahi perempuan ini. Walaupun wajahnya, beserta ekspresinya hanya menunjukkan satu.

"Kaname-sama, cepatlah sedikit,"

Perempuan itu berujar lembut dari bibirnya dengan nada mematikan padanya. Dan dengan pelan, Kaname memandangnya dingin. Tangannya terjulur padanya dengan cincin di salah satu tangan kanannya. Sungguh, Kaname akan memastikan bahwa perempuan ini tak akan pernah bisa menyentuh kebahagiaannya. Karena dengan beraninya, dia sudah memisahkan dirinya dan kekasihnya, sumpah Kaname tersebut ia serapahkan tepat setelah ia memasukkan cincin emas putih pada Sara Shirabuku. Wanita yang dibenci Kaname. Saingan sekaligus musuh sang Kuran dalam dunia _undergroud_. Seorang _Queen_ dari **Black Poison**, yakuza yang dipimpinnnya. Membuat sebisa mungkin sang pemimpin **Crimson Sword** itu berada dibawah kakinya. Ingin rasanya dia tertawa sadis mengingat tinggal menunggu hitungan detik bahwa sang _boss_ akan jadi miliknya. Tidak, Kaname sudah jadi milik Shirabuki Sara semenjak dia kehilangan sang _lavender_. Sang bunga yang mungkin sudah tak bisa dia raba lagi tubuhnya.

"Kaname-sama... terimalah kekalahanmu."

Bisikkan itu didesahkan ditelinga Kaname. Setelah cincin warna perak tersemat di jari manis. Dalam sorak-sorai para undangan yang tak tahu menahu bahwa kehadiran mereka hanya sebagai pelengkap, kecuali bawahan sang ratu yang sengaja berada disana untuk mengurung dan mengekang sang raja. Peka akan bisikkan yang sampai padanya, Kaname bergerak, menggulung jarak mereka. Membalas dalam desis yang berbahaya.

"Aku belum kalah, 'Ratu'ku,"

Alis milik perempuan pemilik satu-satunya nama Shirabuki menukik tajam. Semakin tajam setelah deklarasi Kaname berlanjut,

"Kaulah yang akan menangis penuh penyesalan karena sudah membawa singa masuk dalam ranjangmu." Seringai mengembang dibibirnya. Lebih kejam dari miliknya.

"Akan kupastikan kau tak akan menyentuh kebahagiaanmu."

Sara bergidik ditempatnya. Tak pernah menyadari bahwa sumpah Kaname menghilangkan senyum kemenangannya. Raut wajah kemarahan tercetak jelas hanya karena tak bisa membalas _ultimate_ laki-laki yang sudah berstatus suaminya.

Kaname tak akan mencabut sumpahnya. Laki-laki bersurai _dark-brown_ tersebut akan menghunus perempuan ular ini beserta _poison_-nya. _Kau tunggu saja kehancuranmu, sayang!_

Di antara sorak-sorai kemeriahan pesta pernikahannya, Shirabuki Sara memandang Kaname dengan tatapan meremehkan. Muka berang dan penuh kekesalan masih terbalut dengan jelas. Meninggalkan topeng dingin yang selalu dia pasang ditiap musuhnya.

DRRR!DRRR!

Getaran ponsel menginterupsinya. Sara mengangkat sebelah alisnya ketika menemukan sebuah nama yang sejak empat jam yang lalu ditunggunya setelah pernikahan, muncul di layar benda itu. _Timing yang tepat._ Dan dia segera meninggalkan _Moon Hall Room_ tersebut untuk menerima penelponnya. Salah satu tangannya terangkat untuk menjawab benda berdering tersebut.

"Ya, bagaimana pertunjukkannmu?" suara alto miliknya menggema di telinga penelpon yang entah ada di seberang mana.

"Sudah kuselesaikan."

"Hasilnya?"

"Berliannya sudah redup dan tenggelam, Shirabuki-sama."

"Baiklah. Terima kasih sudah meminjamkan tanganmu untukku. Sesuai kesepakatan, kau bebas dari organisasi."

"Ya. Saya mengerti."

"Ahh~ satu lagi—" jeda terdengar dibibirnya.

"—pastikan kau tidak muncul dihadapanku."

Tut!

Sang pengantin tersenyum. Wajah kemenangan kembali tercetak disana bersamaan sambungan telepon yang sudah dimatikan dan disimpan kembali ditempatnya. Kepuasan mengisi raga mendengar pernyataan yang disampaikan oleh suara _bass_ barusan. Dibalik gorden keramaiaan para tamunya, tepat pada balkon lantai atas aula.

"Kaname-sama, kau sudah tamat."

Bisiknya lembut diiringi dengan senyum menawan yang hampir memikat setiap pasang mata yang melirik. Namun, sayang kalimat barusan tak sampai pada orang yang dimaksudkan, orang yang sekarang tengah berdiri diantara para pengawalnya dengan tatapan tak berekspresi –seperti biasanya– masih melekat di wajahnya. Sara hampir mengeluarkan tawa menghinanya pada Kaname. Tak disangkanya, mendapatkan kelemahan Kaname akan semudah membalik telapak tangannya. Apalagi kelemahan itu sekarang—

"Kaname Kuran. Aku penasaran apa yang bisa kau lakukan tanpa berlianmu—"

"—tanpa seorang Zero Kiryuu..."

_S__er __C__ontinuado__.._

Hontou ni Arigatou, minna-san, yang udah baca sampek sini dan berkenan meninggalkan review-nya.


End file.
